Prior art flying pest killing apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,933, 4,919,926, 5,657,576, 4,930,937, 3,986,292, and 4,523,404 and disclose various electrical discharge devices having certain defects described below.
The high voltage electric net or screen is easily to be blocked by adhered killed pests to cause short circuit of high voltage electric circuits. Thus the high voltage electric net or screen loses the ability to provide for pest killing. The prior art describes manual methods to clean up or remove pest bodies.
The rectifier (electronic or mutual inductance) of the tube to lure pets is likely to be damaged due to the influence on voltage fluctuations resulting from short circuiting of insect bodies across charged screens.